Forget Me Not
by mindashii
Summary: "I'll give you this flower only if you promise to remember me." She said. "I promise." Oneshot. RudolphxOC  The story of how the Sackville-Baggs became vampires


_Forget Me Not_

**AndiWritesLyricsx**

* * *

><p>I lifted up from the flat rock and took off into the warm summer air. The winds blew my hair around, and ruffled my dress. I looked down at the lake, and smiled.<p>

I am Lillium Creighton. I am thriteen years old. And I am a young vampire. Dis-believe if you wish, but it is the truth.

I was turned about one hundered years ago, by a man. He went after my family, and soon, we are all vampires.

My father, Jaspar Creighton, formed his own clan. My mother, Belinda Creighton, supports him dearly. I love my mother. She is so calm and pure, despite what happened to us. Too be honest, my father terrifies me.

He changed drastically since he was turned. He is now forcefull and demanding, and dosen't seem to care when he bites a human neck to feed.

We were human once; We wouldn't want to be bitten. I hate feeding on humans, but father says there is no other way. So I listen to him.

Anyway, I have an older sixteen year old sister. Elphena Creighton. She is very powerful and strong. She likes to tease me a lot, tries to get me to rebel like she does. I simlpy won't.

Then I have a younger brother, Druston Creighton. He is the youngest, at ten. We are the closest of the family. He feels the same way as I do, about feeding off humans. We talk to each other more then the others do.

But we both listen to father. Everyone listens to him. Because were scared of what would happen if we didn't.

Enough of my foolish ramblings.

I swoop down lower when I neared the villages.

I love looking through the windows when I pass by. I don't mean to intrude, but its the only touch of mortalism that I can reach.

One of the houses sparked my interest.

A boy, about my age, was sitting at a candlelit desk. But what got me interested was that he seemed to be reciting poetry.

_"You who hear the sound, in scattered rhymes, of those sighs on which I fed my heart..."_

I smiled and flew in to his room, I sat on his window frame.

He jumped when he saw me, his eyes filled with confusion and fright.

"Petrarch? Not many people know his work..." I said.

"I-I only know it because it is school work. But I've g-grown quite fond of it, actually." He said. Poor thing. But he should know I'm not here to harm him.

I usually visit the mortals, but their younger kids. They fasciante me so. Mainly because I wish I was young like them. They are so innocent to this vile world; They are not bombarded with the truth.

I only visited this mortal because of the poetry he recited. He will most likely not remember my presence in the morning.

"Well that's good to hear... " I say, and move from the window pane to the bench he was sitting on.

It got quiet. "W-what is it that your doing in my room?" The boy asked me.

I bared my teeth and shown him my fangs. He looked at my canines and my pale face. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, most likely seeing if my skin was icy cold.

Realizing it was, he fell backwards off the bench and scurrided into the corner.

I stood up, and got a good look at him. His skin was slightly tan, with a heart shaped face. His hair was spiked up, which I'm not sure how he got that way. His eyes were a dark brown, mainly black.

Overall, I'd say he was handsome.

"P-please, spare me... and my family too... I'll do anything."

I smiled and bent down to his level. "I'm not going to hurt you.." I said, in a calming whisper.

His face went from fear and fright, to angry and confused. "Then why are you here? Do tell!"

I let out a sigh, and stood up again. I made my way over to the bench and plopped down. "You don't understand...what's it's like for us vampires to feel so lonely..."

There it is, the quiteness snuck up on us again.

It is true, through. Maybe that's one of the reasons I flew in here,besides the poetry. It does get so overwhelmingly lonely being a vampire.

Hunters left and right, humans are terrified of our very existence. And I admit, family can get a bit old after awhile. The only ones I tolerate are Duston and Mother.

It would be nice to have a companion; Most of the other young vampires in the clan are vile and evil, and I'd rather not associate myself with them.

Maybe theres hope for me and this mortal.

After awhile I heard him slowly get up and make his way over to me. He sat down beside me.

"So not all vampires are evil, correct?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"It seems I'm the only kind one in my clan, besides my mother and brother."

He perked up. "Your family...tell me about them."

Why would he be interested in my family? "Only if you tell me about yours after..."

We shook hands. "I have a father and a mother... Jaspar and Belinda. I love my mother dearly, but my father is strict and demanding. I'd rather not get into it. I then have a older sister, Elphena. She is sixteen, and is very powerful. Stuborn too. Lastly I have a younger brother named Duston. He is closest to me, I love him so much..."

Mysterious boy nodded, and said, "What about you? What is your name?"

Should I tell him or not? He already knows about my family, so what's the harm?

"Lillium. Lillium Creighton, your young vampiress." I put my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on mine.

"Rudolph. Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, your young... boy." I giggled.

"Quite the interesting name, yes?"

He blushed. "I know..."

"So it's you turn, your family history!" I said.

He cleard his throat. "Oh yes, well, I have a mother and a father much like you, Frederick and Freda. I also have an older and younger sibling like you. I have an older brother, Gregory. He can be a bully sometimes. And then my younger sister, Ana, is a hopless romantic, even though she is only ten. She can write romance poetry for hours..."

I nodded my head. "We are quite the same. We are both the middle child."

He smiled. "I guess so..."

I looked around Rudolph's room. He had one desk, lit by candles. A bench, a bed with a beautiful quilt, and a bookshelf. He had many books, I wish I could go through them all.

My eyes widdened in terror when I saw his clock. I had to be back at the cemetary hours ago, my father will surely be outraged!

"I must go.. is it ok, if I come back..tommorow night?" I ask nervously. I hope Rudolph sees me as a friend...

"Yes, sure..."

I smile so wide, it hurt. I hoped onto the window frame and turned back to look at him. "Goodbye, friend."

He waved. I took off.

...

"Where were you!" Father yelled.

"I was flying, just seeing the sights. I was careful father, I promise!" He won't listen to me!

"Dearest daughter, you must never be so late again! We thought the hunters got to you!"

"I promise I won't, I'll be back on time..." I said, and hung my head.

I heard father sigh. "Very well...run along."

I ran over to the other side of the crypt. Yes, my family lives in a crypt in a cemetary, it's the only place were safe.

I ran until I saw Druston, sitting on a wall.

My brother was adorable his age. I'm sure he would've been handsome when he got older, but, this curse holds him back.

He had light brown, blond hair that fell into his light blue eyes. I was the same, except my eyes were a dark green.

Elphena has dark black hair with crystal blue eyes. It's a beautiful combination, she's an elegant looking girl. But her personality reuins it.

"Brother darling! Guess what?" I said, sitting next to him.

His eyes lit up. "What? Tell me!"

"Tell me also..." Elphena said, stepping out from the shadows.

"How can I trust you?"

Elphena laughed. "Because if it's something rebelious, I will be proud. You'd finally be taking after you brilliant sister."

"Oh hush up, you" I said to her, and I started telling them about Rudolph.

...

'tap tap'

Rudolph heard me tapping his window, and smiled as he opened it.

It was the night after we first met, I was estatic to see him again. I have a plan for him, too.

"Lillium! Hello!" He said, as he stepped back. I sat on the window pane and smiled at him.

"Hello, Rudolph dear. Listen, are your parents asleep?"

"Eh, let me see..." He ran out the room. I heard his foot steps pause, then continue again back to his room.

He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Splendid," I said, "Grab my hand." I held it out to him. He seemed hesitant, but he eventually grasped it.

He could sense my eagerness. "What exactly is it that your planning?"

I smirked. "This..." I took off flying, with Rudulph in tow.

"Whoa, whoa, this is amazing! Astoudning!" He yelled, as I flew higher.

"I thought you only flew in bat form?" He asked- well, yelled, considering the wind was loud so it was hard to hear.

"How did you know I can turn into a bat?" I asked. He shrugged. "Typical stereotype for vampries, I guess..."

"Well, yes, I can fly in this form too!"

He laughed and kept yelling things like, "Wow!" and, "Whoa!"

I finally landed at the lake that I love so much. I'm not sure what it's called, but it's so lovely. There's white stargazer lilies around some of the area, which I do not dare pick. Their beautiful just were they are.

The way the moon shines on the lake water is absolutley stunning. I wish I could go swimming in it, but I cannot. Father banned me from doing so.

Me and Rudolph sat on a rock. "We have to do that more often!" He said.

"Now Rudolph," I replied, "Your not going to use me only for my flying, correct?"

"Oh heavens no. Your a really good friend, even though I just met you the other night."

I laughed. "It's bewildering though, it seems I've known you for a longer time."

"I agree, it does." It got quiet. I could see Rudolph was looking around, surveying the scenery.

"Whire stargazer lilies, huh?" He said.

I nodded. "Beautiful..."

"Do you know, what a stragazer lilies meaning is?"

I shook my head. " I do not believe so."

Rudolph smiled. "They symbolize youth, boldness, beauty, and purity."

Wow, that amazing. "I never knew that, Rudolph."

He smiled wider. "They remind of you..."

What is this feeling? It's a fluttering feeling deep in my stomach... it feels odd but comforting.

"Rudolph...that's the sweetest thing ever."

He just blushed and looked down. I wonder if I was capable of blushing? Maybe that was the feeling I just recieved?

Anywho, I wonder if there was something nice I could do for Rudolph...  
>Aha! I went marching into the forest, yelling, "Pardon me for a moment!" To Rudolph.<p>

I searched and I searched until I found it.

A little bright blue flower with a yellow center. I eagerly snatched it up and ran back over to the confused boy.

"This," I said, and held up the flower, "Is a Wood Forget-Me-Not. Supposedly when God was naming his flowers, this blue yelled, 'Forget-me-not, O' Lord!' and God replied, "That shall be your name."

Rudolph nodded.

I continued, "The meaning of this flower is really simple. It is 'always remeber me." I put the flower in his hands. "I give this to you, only if you promise to always remeber me, dear Rudolph."

"I promise."

I knew he really meant it. I could tell by the emotion in his voice.

Rudulph picked a stargazer lily and handed it to me. I would've slapped his hand, but it was a sweet gesture so I restrained myself.

"And I give you this, only if you promise to stay true to yourself."

"I promise." I hugged him tightly.

The odd feeling is back. But it is welcome now.

...

After returning Rudolph home, I flew straight to the cemetary, hidding my lily before confronting father.

There seemed to be a family meeting going on. "Oh, Lillium. Take a seat dear and listen up." Mother said.

I sat.

"We have a new family of humans to feast upon," Father started. Oh no, not again... I am terribley thirsty, but I like to push back feeding as far as I can.

"This time, their is one human for each of us. We don't have to share."  
>Elphena smirked, it made me sick.<p>

"Their is a mother and I father for me and your mother, a older sibling for Elphena, a middle sibling for Lillium, and a younger one for Druston..."

Oh no, it couldn't... it couldn't possibley be.. I started to panic.

"We will attack tonight. Directly before the sunrise."

"Who are these people?" Elphena asked.

"The Sackville-Baggs"

I had a breakdown. "NO FATHER! I refuse to feed on them!"

"What are you talking about? You will do as I say!" Father yelled.

"NO! The middle sibling is my best friend!"

"You BEFRIENDED a mortal?"

"YES! And I love him, I refuse to give him this curse!"

Father backed me up against the wall. "HUMANS ARE OUR WAY TO SURVIVE! Not to befriend! You WILL feed on him, or I will throw you to the vampire hunters! UNDERSTAND?"

I felt weak, I felt dizzy, I felt..dead.

"Father...yes."  
>He let me go and stalked of.<p>

I slumped down into a corner and hugged my knees.

If I could be crying now, I'd be drowning.

...

Father had me by the collar of my dress, hanging as he flew towards the Sackville-Baggs residence.

Mother opened a window and we all snuck in. Druston I assume, went into Ana's roonm Elphena to Gregory's. Mother went to the masterbedroom.

Father stayed with me to make sure I did what I had to do.

I trembled as father opened Rudolph's door. I can't do this, I cannot. I will never be able to live with myself, never be able to exist in this world.

Father pushed me forward, Rudolph heard me yelp and woke up. He looked up at me and my father, confused.

"I'm sorry Rudolph, my love! Please forgive me! Remeber the flower!" I shouted hopelessly as father pushed my mouth to Rudolph's neck.

I bit, gently at first. But once I tasted the sweet blood, I couldn't stop. I wanted to, so badly. To save Rudolph before it's done. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Once there was nothing left to suck, father left the room to feed on Frederick. I looked at Rudolph's pale, lifeless body.

The vampire transfomation takes at least one night.

I lay down next to Rudolph on his bed. I clutched his hand and rested my head on his shoulder. I pretended to cry. I silently hoped real tears would fall. They might ease the overwhelming pain in my undead heart. (**A/N**: Corny, Im sorry!)

...

Father dragged me back home. I went into a corner of the crypt. And stayed there. For weeks and weeks.

I was getting weaker and thristier, but I didn't care. I didn't deserve anything, especially blood.

I got up for the first time and walked, which was very difficult to do, over to a broken peice of mirror.

The girl I see is not young, bold, beautiful, and pure.

I see a vampiress who is old, disgusting, evil, and witchy.

I do not deserve to live knowing that I stripped Rudolph of the beautiful gift of mortality, something I have yearned for for one hundered years.

I must do the world a favor and remove the piece of trash that is I.

With shakey legs, I walked out of the crypt and into the top of the cemetary. I went to the front, where the hunter is always stationed.

I saw him run towards me, I allowed myself to fall into his arms.

I didn't feel one ounce of pain as the stake went threw me.

...

Rudolph flew to the lake, with a shred of hope.

But it was crushed as soon as he landed.

He went there every night to see if Lillium was there. He was dying to see her, dying to know why she did what she did.

He wanted to hold her in his arms once more, and look at that beautiful face.

But he never saw her again, after that night.

In a little old book Rudolph always keeps with him, pressed between two pages, is a little blue flower with a yellow center.

_"The meaning of this flower is really simple. It is 'always remeber me." She put the flower in his hands. "I give this to you, only if you promise to always remeber me, dear Rudolph."_

_"I promise."_

Ne never broke that promise. Not once.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it is really corny, but that's just how these Shakesperian people are xD<strong>

**Sorry that Lillium and Rudolph seemed to fall in love quickly, but I had to squeeze this plot into one one-shot sooo...**

**R&R**

**Please review, I worked SO SUPER hard on this!**


End file.
